ironthroneroleplaygamefandomcom-20200213-history
House Dayne
House Dayne of Starfall is a noble house from Starfall in Dorne. They are among the principal houses sworn to House Martell. The Sword of the Morning is a title given to a Dayne knight who is considered worthy of wielding the greatsword Dawn, a blade said to be created from the heart of falling star. Their blazon is a white sword and a falling star, crossing on a lavender background. A cadet branch of the family are the Daynes of High Hermitage. History Kings of the Torrentine House Dayne of Starfall are one of the most ancient houses in the Seven Kingdoms, claiming ancestry dating back ten thousand years to the dawn of days. Though their fame largely rests on their ancestral sword, called Dawn, and the men who wield it. The first Dayne is said to have raised Starfall on an island at the mouth of the Torrentine, having tracked a falling star there and found a stone of magical powers. His descendants, thereafter, became the First Men Kings of the Torrentine and Lords of Starfall. The Daynes have taken part in many battles between Dorne and the Reach. In particular, they have been killing Oakhearts for thousands of years and King Samwell Dayne, called the Starfire, once burned Oldtown. The last Dayne King, Vorian Dayne, known as the Sword of the Evening, was defeated in Nymeria's War and sent to the Wall. Afterwards the Daynes supported Nymeria against King Yorick V Yronwood. Nymeria's third husband was Ser Davos Dayne, the Sword of the Morning. Nymeria, Princess of Dorne, was later succeeded by her eldest daughter by her first husband, Mors Martell, not her son by Davos. Targaryen Era During the First Dornish War, Ser Joffrey Dayne led a Dornish army to the walls of Oldtown, razing the fields and villages outside it. Lady Clarisse Dayne was suggested as a potential wife for King Maegor Targaryen. Ulrick Dayne, a Sword of the Morning, was considered an exceptional knight by Ser Eustace Osgrey, comparable as a swordsman to Daemon I Blackfyre and Prince Aemon the Dragonknight. While journeying to Casterly Rock for the brokerage of their marriages, Prince Oberyn Martell and Princess Elia Martell visited Starfall. Ser Arthur Dayne, the Sword of the Morning and the deadliest knight of Aerys II Targaryen's Kingsguard, led the campaign against the Kingswood Brotherhood. He won over the smallfolk of the forest, and rooted out the bandits. During the climactic skirmish, Arthur killed the psychotic Smiling Knight in a duel. Afterwards, he knighted Jaime Lannister. Arthur broke twelve lances against his good friend Prince Rhaegar Targaryen in a tourney at Storm's End. Arthur's sister, Lady Ashara Dayne, was one of Elia Martell's handmaidens, and came to the great tourney at Harrenhal with her. There she danced with a member of the Kingsguard, Lord Jon Connington and Eddard Stark. In the jousting, Arthur lost to Prince Rhaegar, the eventual champion. Ser Barristan Selmy was also infatuated with Ashara, and planned to name her queen of love and beauty if he won the tourney. Robert's Rebellion House Dayne's loyalty to House Targaryen during the War of the Usurper led to the deaths of some of its most famed members. Ser Arthur died at the tower of joy, killed by Lord Eddard Stark, who was possibly aided by Lord Howland Reed. Afterward, Eddard returned Dawn to Starfall. Ashara had been a lady-in-waiting to Princess Elia Martell for a few years when she went back to Starfall for unknown reasons. Given Dawn and the news of her brother’s death by Eddard, she threw herself into the Summer Sea from the Palestone Sword. Her body was never recovered. According to her sister, Lady Allyria, Ashara loved Eddard. Category:House Dayne Category:Dorne Category:Noble House